Inuyasha's Christmas
by Mike Attak
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Taishou, Miroku Senji, and Rin Kimura all live together in the same house, Rin, Inuyasha, and Miroku being 17, while Sesshoumaru is 19. This Christmas changed everything for them.
1. Life of the Orphans

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse,  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.  
The children were nestled all snug in their bed,  
while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

He had a broad face and a little round belly  
That shook, when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night! " " He read, but was cut off by his best friend.

"No, no, no! Let ME read it, Miroku!" he said. Miroku sighed, and handed the book to his best friends, Inuyasha. Inuyasha gladly took the book, and cleared his throat.

"Twas the night before a non-denominational winter holiday, when all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The neutral gifts sacks were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that a non-specific holiday figure would soon be there.

Children of every race, and nationality were resting all snug in their bed,

With visions of sugar-free plums danced in their heads.

When out on the lawn there rose such a clatter,

I got up outta bed to see what was the matter and to see who was violating the neighborhood sound ordinates.

But what in my wondering eyes it appeared,

But a nice comfy SU Vehicle, and 8 sized challenged reindeer.

Holiday figure was so lively and quick,

I knew at the moment it must be: Holiday figure.

He had a broad but normal face, an advanced sized belly,

And he laughed: Lady of the evening, Lady of the evening, Lady of the evening!" he read, and cracked up afterwards.

Miroku couldn't help but laugh, too. Inuyasha had ruined the story, but he had somehow made it better. "You made that up just NOW!" Miroku laughed, and clutched his stomach. Inuyasha sat up wit difficulty, and nodded.

"You're one stupid guy," Miroku commented. Inuyasha looked at the book, and tossed it to Miroku. "Why do you have this book, anyway?" he asked. Miroku shrugged.

"I always do on Christmas," he said. Inuyasha reached into Miroku's bag, and pulled out a raccoon-dog stuffed animal. "And THIS, too?"

Miroku snatched the plushie away from him. "HEY! My _dad_ gave it to me on my first Christmas! And I keep it for good intentions!" e said, defending himself. Inuyasha didn't argue with him on this one. They BOTH were orphans, and since they were so much alike in this way, they decided to spend this Christmas as best friends, or maybe even brothers. To day was December 3rd. Then, they heard footsteps.

"When up on the stairs there rose such a clatter, and I sprang from my seat to see what was the matter," Miroku recited, laughing as Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru came down with his girlfriend Rin behind him.

"Hey, you guys! Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed. Miroku and Inuyasha waved at Rin. "Merry Christmas!" they called back. They had both come down for dinner, since they all lived together, but Miroku and Inuyasha owned one half of the house, and Sesshoumaru and Rin the other.

"Hn, what's for dinner?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. Miroku stuck his nose into the fridge, and searched around. "Uhhh… are you guys good with half a bowl of soup?" he asked.

"WHAT! You guys were supposed to have dinner ready half an hour ago!" Sesshoumaru barked. Rin patted his shoulder, calming him down.

"Fluffy, hun, please calm down. We can just go to a restaurant to eat!" she suggested. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded. Then he leaned over and whispered in Miroku's ear, "Now I know why he loves her. This girl is brilliant!" Miroku chuckled, and they both ducked, dodging a plastic container full of moldy mashed potatos. They looked up to fins Sesshoumaru glaring at them.

"I _heard_ that," he growled. Inuyasha tried not to laugh, and Miroku shook in fear.

Rin's gaze switched back and forth from all three of them, and the silence was irritating her. "So, any ideas for the restaurant?" She piped up. All of the boys looked at her, and she sighed. Then, a song started playing.

"I'm a Barbie girl, the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's so fantastic!" it sang. They all looked at Rin, who was blushing. She immediately reached into her purse, and grabbed her cell phone. The song was her ring tone, and someone was calling her. She picked it up.

"Mushi, Mushi? Eh? Uhhh… can I bring a few friends? Of COURSE I'm bringing him! Two other guys. Yup. Uh-huh. Ok! See ya there!" se said, talking to someone else on the phone. She hung up, and beamed at the puzzled boys.

"Ok! Tat was my friend, Sango Taijya! We're going to go eat at a buffet near the mall! C'mon! She's bringing her friend Kagome, and their brothers, Sota and Kohaku! And NO fighting, you guys!" she said/ they nodded, and followed her out the door, to the car.

IN THE CAR…

Inuyasha and Miroku were leaning towards the front seat, changing the channels for which song to listen to. Sesshoumaru was becoming impatient, and swatted their hands away.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, and was about to hit him, when he popped in a CD. The music started playing.

"Begin the day with a friendly voice,  
A companion unobtrusive" it sang.

"DUDE! So it WAS you who raided my closet!" Inuyasha said. The CD Sesshoumaru popped in was Inuyasha's RUSH album. They song that was playing was called: The Spirit of the Radio. They all knew this song by heart, and often sang it together. That was back when Sesshoumaru was nice. Miroku decided to sing along.

"Plays the song that's so elusive  
and the magic music makes your morning mood."

Inuyasha grinned, and punched his brother's shoulder playfully. "Hey, you still remember the lyrics?" he asked. Sesshoumaru smirked, and began playing the beats on the steering wheel. "I TAUGHT you guys the lyrics." He replied. Then, Rin smiled, happy that they were SOMEWHAT getting along. They all sang (excluding Rin) the song.

"Off on your way, hit the open road,  
There is magic at your fingers  
For the Spirit ever lingers,  
Undemanding contact in your happy solitude.

Invisible airwaves crackle with life  
Bright antennae bristle with the energy  
Emotional feedback on timeless wavelength  
Bearing a gift beyond price, almost free

All this machinery making modern music  
Can still be open-hearted.  
Not so coldly charted  
It's really just a question of your honesty, yeah,  
Your honesty.  
One likes to believe in the freedom of music,  
But glittering prizes and endless compromises  
Shatter the illusion of integrity.

Invisible airwaves crackle with life  
Bright antennae bristle with the energy  
Emotional feedback on timeless wavelength  
Bearing a gift beyond price, almost free

For the words of the profits were written on the studio wall,  
Concert hall  
And echoes with the sounds of salesmen.

Of salesmen,

Ohhh, salesmen!" they sang.

"All right, next track. We need music that fits this scene," Miroku said, and flipped through the tracks. He listened for the right tune, and finally found it. "FLY BY NIGHT!" he shouted, and sat back down. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru grinned, and sang along.

"Why try? Now why?  
The feeling inside me says it's time I was gone  
Clear head, new life ahead  
Its time I was king and not just one more pawn.

Fly by night, away from here  
Change my life again  
Fly by night, goodbye my dear  
My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend

Moon rise, thoughtful eyes  
Staring back at me from the window beside  
No fright or hindsight  
Leaving behind that empty feeling inside

Fly by night, away from here  
Change my life again  
Fly by night, goodbye my dear  
My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend

Start a new chapter  
I find what I'm after  
It's changing every day  
The change of a season  
Is enough of a reason  
To want to get away  
Quiet and pensive  
My thoughts apprehensive  
The hours drift away  
Leaving my homeland  
Playing a lone hand  
My life begins today

Fly by night, away from here  
Change my life again  
Fly by night, goodbye my dear  
My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend"


	2. Meeting The Friends

"Haha, Sesshoumaru, you're getting a bit rusty on your singing!" Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha laughed, and patted Miroku's head. "Don't provoke the guy, he's driving, remember?" He said. Miroku grinned, and changed the song again.

"Now what?" Sesshoumaru asked. Miroku found the track and said to him, "Just your favorite song."

"There are those who think that life has nothing left to chance,  
A host of holy horrors to direct our aimless dance." It sang.

Miroku and Inuyasha bopped fists, because they knew Sesshoumaru couldn't help but sing his heart out on this song. It was his favorite RUSH song. Sesshoumaru sang along.

"A planet of playthings,  
We dance on the strings  
Of powers we cannot perceive  
"The stars aren't aligned,  
Or the gods are malign..."  
Blame is better to give than receive." He sang. Then, he stopped at a stoplight, and looked back at Inuyasha and Miroku. "You two are singing, too!" he said. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. Sesshoumaru was really different, all because of music from their childhood.

"Go!" Sesshoumaru instructed as the light turned green.

"You can choose a ready guide in some celestial voice.  
If you choose not to decide, you still have made a choice.  
You can choose from phantom fears and kindness that can kill;  
I will choose a path that's clear  
I will choose freewill.

There are those who think that they were dealt a losing hand,  
The cards were stacked against them; they weren't born in Lotus land.

All preordained  
A prisoner in chains  
A victim of venomous fate.  
Kicked in the face,  
You can't pray for a place  
In heaven's unearthly estate.

You can choose a ready guide in some celestial voice.  
If you choose not to decide, you still have made a choice.  
You can choose from phantom fears and kindness that can kill;  
I will choose a path that's clear  
I will choose freewill.

Each of us  
A cell of awareness  
Imperfect and incomplete.  
Genetic blends  
With uncertain ends  
On a fortune hunt that's far too fleet.

You can choose a ready guide in some celestial voice.  
If you choose not to decide, you still have made a choice.  
You can choose from phantom fears and kindness that can kill;  
I will choose a path that's clear  
I will choose freewill." They all sang. Rin clapped her hands, and kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along!" she squealed. Sesshoumaru returned to his cold state, and grunted. Inuyasha and Miroku laughed.

"Can it," Sesshoumaru demanded. They immediately shut up.

Then, Rin pointed over to a building. "There! That's the restaurant!" she said. Sesshoumaru parked in front of it, and got out. He opened the door for Rin, who hugged him. Sesshoumaru began blushing a bit, and he knew Miroku and Inuyasha saw this. He glared at them, and they looked away.

"Rin! Sesshoumaru! Over here!" someone called. They turned around to find two teenage girls and two preteen boys waving at them. "Hey!" Rin greeted.

The girl who called to them walked over to them and hugged Rin. "Rin! It's great to see you!" she said. Rin giggled. "Yeah, you too, Sango!"

Miroku's eyes sparkled when he saw Sango, and walked up to her, and grabbed her hand, stroking it. Sango blushed.

"Excuse me, m'lady, but I couldn't help but notice your beauty, and I only have one request from you; would you please bear my children? Maybe even be my girlfriend?" he proposed. Sango pulled her hand away, and slapped him across the face.

"YOU PERV!" she exclaimed, and glared at him. Inuyasha came over, and held Miroku back. "I'm not related to him in anyway, I swear," Inuyasha joked. Miroku swatted him away, and they both walked over to the others.

"Ok, This is Sango Taijya, but I think she already knows Miroku," Rin teased. "And this is her younger brother, Kohaku. He's 11." Rin introduced. Sango held her and out to Inuyasha. "Hey, I'm Sango," she said.

"I'm Inuyasha, nice ta meetcha," he said, shaking her hand. Then, he looked down at Kohaku. "Hey, kid. Kohaku, right?" Kohaku nodded, and looked down.

"He's shy," Sango explained. Then, Rin moved on. "This is Kagome Higurashi, and her younger brother, Sota. He's 10." She said. Kagome smiled, and nodded her head. "Hi, I'm Kagome." Inuyasha blushed. Her smile was dazzling. Miroku ran up to her, and stroked her hand.

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha hit him upside the head. "Cut it out, you lech," he said.

They all went inside, and got to their table. They got their plates, and went to the buffet line. All of them that is, except for Inuyasha and Miroku. They went straight for the desserts.

"You guys eat desserts first?" Kohaku asked. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded. He beamed, and gave Sango the puppy eyes. "Big sis, can I PLEASE eat dessert first with them? Just for tonight?" he pleaded. Sota joined in, too. "Yeah, Kagome! Can I just for tonight?"

The two girls giggled, and sighed. "Ok, fine," Sango, said. But, she gave them a sour face for a second. "DON'T follow after that perv's examples, got it?" she warned. They nodded, and ran to catch up with their new idols.


	3. A Little Too Much Sugar

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sota, and Kohaku all raced to the desert table. Kagome and Rin chuckled at the sight.

"They're like idols for the kids," she said, still giggling. Rin and Sango nodded. "But, they'd better not pick up on that pervert's habits." she said. Sesshoumaru sweatdropped at the four boys.

"Hey! I want that!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Nuh-uh! You know I got it first!"

"No! both of you! it's MINE!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Then, Miroku, while they weren't paying attention, swiped the chocolate brownie off of the tray and onto his plate. Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Sota all stopped bickering, and stared at Miroku. "EH!"

Miroku grinned. "You guys hafta look _around_ the road blocks. In this case, I just waited for an opening." he said. Miroku smiled, closing his eyes. Then, he heard them fighting again.

"Inuyasha, give it to me!" Sota whined. Miroku looked at his plate, t find the brownie gone! He looked over at Inuyasha, to find him hold the brownie high above his head, out of reach for the two boys. He sighed, and went over to the ice cream.

Sango, Rin, and Kagome went over to the sushi, with Sesshoumaru trailing behind. He only wanted to spend the evening with Rin, but now he was stuck with a group of people. He exhaled, and tapped on Rin's shoulder. She turned around, smiling. "Yes, Sesshy?"

Sesshoumaru blushed lightly at the nickname. "I'm gonna go see if the boys around done bickering about sweets, ok?" he said. Rin nodded, and kissed his cheek. "Ok, hun, we're over at table 16, ok?" she told him. He nodded, and went over to the desert table.

At the desert table, he found the four boys drowning their hot fudge sundaes in... well, hot fudge. Inuyasha was pretending to be drunk on the stuff, and began singing random stuff.

" I live my life like there's no tomorrow  
and all I've got, I had to steal" he sang, and took his cone, and used it like a microphone. Miroku was singing back-up, and he took a spatula, and played it like a guitar. Sota and Kohaku were laughing.

(Note: ok, the songs they're gonna sing in this chapter will be from Van Halen. I'm listening to the song Inuyasha's singing right now, it's called: Runnin' With the Devil. just so you guys know.)

Sesshoumaru had a major sweatdrop on his head, and he just stared at them. Inuyasha spotted him, and came over to him. He took his micro"cone", and sang in his face.

"Least I don't need to beg or borrow  
Yes I'm livin' at a pace that kills!" he sang like a stupid drunk. Sessoumaru took his cone, and threw it at him. He had a playful smirk the whole time. Miroku took some ice cream from the machine, and threw it at Sesshoumaru. Sota and Kohaku were relly excited when Inuyasha threw some pudding back at him. Then, they both shouted at the teens in unison," FOOD FIGHT!"

They both grabbed some tapioca pudding, and threw it at Miroku. Miroku pretended to be angry, and picked up some little frosted cake, and flung it at the two. They laughed, and Sota was about to throw some liquid-ish green stuff at Inuyasha, when he was hit in the face with some hot fudge by Sesshoumaru. Kohaku was going to throw some fudge at Sesshoumaru, when the manager came over to them.

"Stop! Stop! you guy's can't do that here! this is a family resturaunt!" he scolded, his face red like a cherry. Sesshoumaru decided to handle this one, and took a french fry from someone's plate, and threw it at the manager. "Family resturaunts my ass!" he laughed. Then the manager came over and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the collar, while Miroku and Inuyasha threw deserts at him, and Sota and Kohaku were pounding at him. The manager kicked Sesshoumaru where it hurts, and Miroku jumped in.

"Hey! HEY! You can't do that, it's a family resturaunt!" he shouted. the manager looked at him, and let go of Sesshoumaru. He then grabbed his ear, and grabbed Miroku's ear. He pulled them tpwards the door. Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Sota followed them.

_With the Girls..._

Rin went over to the desert section, looking for the boys, but she couldn't find them. "Sesshy? Inuyasha? Miroku? boys? Are you guys here?" she asked, worried. Sango and Kagome came over. "Where are they?"

They went over to their table, oping they were there, but they weren't. They sighed, and sat down. thinking. Rin looked over at the enterance door, and gasped. There they were, all fuve of the boys, pounding on the door, begging to get in.

"Hey! There they are! Outside!" Rin exclaimed. The other two turned their gaze to the doo,r and gasped too. They ran to the door, and opened it.

"You guys! What were you doing outside!" Kagome asked, and hugged Sota. Sango did the same to Kohaku. Rinjust hugged the rest of the boys. "Why didn't you tell us you guys were going outside?" she questioned. Inuyasha grunted.

"Well, if it weren't for that jackass manager, we'd still be inside. Miroku elbowed him in the ribs, and pointed to Sota and Kohaku. Inuyasa huffed. "'Scuse my language." he grumbled. Kagome slightly giggled. "Come one, let's go back inside." she suggested. The boys were about to agree, when they saw the manager coming their way. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's hand, and pushed the others forward. "How about we leave before the manager RIPS OUR BALLS OFF!" he said, his voice rising. They all ran for the car.

_In the parking lot..._

Inuyasha was saying goodbye to Sota and Kohaku with Miroku.

"Hey, kids, it was great ta meetcha. Keep up how you guys act, and you'll be sucessful youth versions of me and this dork," Inuyasha told them, pulling Miroku into a headlock nd giving him a noogie. The two boys laughed.

"Well, we've been trying to prank our classmates, and our teacher. but, we're not sneaky enough. How do you guys get away with some of that stuff?" Sota asked with pleading eyes. Miroku and Inuyasha faced eachother, and nodded. Miroku knelt in front of them, and then he whispered to them,"All you gotta do is become troublemakers like us." And then they went to their car.

Kagome and Sango went to get Sota and Kohaku. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, "Excuse me? Inuyasha?" she called.

Inuyasa turned around to find a beaming Kagome. She held her hand out. "I hope that we can meet again. And, even though it wasn't the safest thing to do, but you and Miroku made Sota and Kohaku have one of the greatest times of their lives. And, I thank you for that." she said. Inuyasha grinned, and shook her hand. "It was just something we do, Kagome." he said. He waved to er goodbye, and hoped into the car.

Miroku, however, went over to Sango. He stroked her hand. "Are you sure you won't want me to keep ou company at night?" he offered, giving her a sexy smile. She blushed, and pulled her hand away, then her hand came in contact with his cheek, slapping him. HARDer than HARD. He massaged his red cheek, and had a dreamy look on his face.

"She loves me..." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike: ok, you guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! but, I've been busy.

Izu: no, you've been lazy.

Mike: no! I just kinda forgot! It slipped my mind!

Izu: that, and you're lazy.

Mike: that too...--;;;;

Izu: well, plz review, and maybe she'll update faster, right? (gives Mike an evil glare)

Mike: GAH! ok! ok! I will! but, don't kill me! (puppy eyes)

Izu: (sig) that's not gonna work, Mike...


End file.
